Kirby Tickled
by Insanity1066
Summary: Lampy and Radio find out that Kirby is ticklish, so they get Toaster and Blankie to join in as they tickle him. It's not like he laughs very often anyway.


Kirby rolled around the carpet, making sure there wasn't a single speck of dust. The master had gone somewhere with his girlfriend Chris, so the appliances moved around freely. The vacuum cleaner was content after he didn't see any dirt, dust, or lint. He was about to leave the room when he saw a pile of dust in the corner. He gasped a little, then rushed over to it. It was too narrow a space for him to vacuum up, so he took out his hose and swept it over.

Meanwhile, Radio hobbled into the room and saw Kirby cleaning. Wanting to give Kirby a good scare, Radio snuck up and poked him with his antenna. "Hey Kirby!" He shouted.

Kirby jumped 50 feet in the air and let out a "WAAHHH!" that was completely out of character. He turned around and glared at the small red radio.

Lampy sprinted in. "What happened?! Who fell?!" He started shining his light everywhere.

Radio pointed at Kirby, who suddenly looked nervous. "It was him! You should've seen it! I scared him like the Dickens'! And all I did was poke him." Radio made a point by poking him again on his side where his bag met his body.

Kirby yelled, "Waahaa!" and tried desperately to hide the grin by glaring harder. "Would you stop that!" He yelled at Radio, who retreated beside Lampy.

Radio tried processing this information, but Lampy knew what was going on. "Well well well, can it be? The great and powerful Kirby? Ticklish?"

Radio caught on. "Oh ho ho! I think you're right Lampy! Kirby here just can't hide it."

Kirby started sweating. "You all are junk. Me? Ticklish? I don't think so. HMPH!" He turned around and retreated to another room.

Lampy glanced at Radio and grinned. "Let's have some fun with him!" The lamp said.

Radio had a plot forming. "Yeah…but we're gonna need some help with THIS broadcast!"

…

Kirby hoped the radio and the lamp moved on to other things. He HATED being tickled; it made him feel so vulnerable and weak.

He hoped those two weren't getting any ideas.

He finished cleaning and decided to take a short nap. He was tired. He went to his favorite sleeping spot in the living room and napped, keeping a wary eye out.

Once he fell asleep, four appliances appeared. Lampy and Radio had told Toaster and Blankie of their devious plot. Blankie covered his mouth to keep from giggling from excitement. He was the youngest after all.

Toaster, Radio, and Lampy silently took their cords and tied up the snoring vacuum. He grumbled something in his sleep. The appliances giggled and poked Kirby.

Kirby awoke with a start. He would've jumped, but he was immobile. The appliances laughed at him.

Kirby noticed his predicament and struggled to break free. "Hey, what's going on here? What's happening?" He glared at his friends suspiciously, fighting the rising wave of nervousness.

"Oh, just some fun." The toaster told him with a smile. He scribbled his hand (aka his push down lever thingy) on the vacuum cleaner on his side above the wheel. Kirby gritted his teeth as the weird sensation spread throughout his body. A few short laughs escaped him. He turned to his friends, now worried. "Come on, untie me! I'll do anything!"

Blankie slithered up. "Kirby's ticklish!" He giggled and started to tickle Kirby in front of his bag.

Kirby gritted his teeth as hard as he could. Blankie was soft, so that made him want to explode even more. Weird laughs couldn't help but escape. First the first time in a long time, Kirby was grinning, even though it was beyond his control.

The Radio started running his antenna on one side of Kirby while the toaster continued what he was doing earlier on the other. Lampy helped blankie around the area where Kirby's bag met his body.

Kirby was tough. As tough as he was, he couldn't take four people tickling him in all of his sensitive areas. He exploded in deep, loud laughs. "BAHahahaHAHAHhaHhahahahhaahah STAhahahahHAHAHAHap Ihihit! Hehehehuhuhuhuhhwaahahahaha!"

The appliance were shocked at Kirby's laugh. He laughed maybe 4 times in his life. His deep booming voice made deep, booming laughs. His friends were grinning because Kirby finally looked happy.

Kirby was the opposite of happy. He felt weak. He also hated his laugh, so usually when someone said something funny he would either grit his teeth, make a rude remark, or run off and laugh. Now he was stuck laughing his bag out with four people around to hear him.

The one with the most impact was blankie. His soft, fuzzy, blanket self would tickle him in places he didn't even know existed or were ticklish. His laughter increased dramatically when suddenly the blanket started tickling behind him, below his bag.

"NoooHOHOHOHAHHAHAhAhaHHAhhhhahaaaaa BLahahaAAHAHAHAHANIEHEHEhehehehEEEEE!" Kirby laughed. Blankie only smiled and continued to tickle him.

Toaster and Radio continued attacking his sides, causing him to laugh helplessly. They were incredible ticklish too. Radio hit Kirby's most ticklish spot right in the ridge where his wheel was, causing Kirby to squirm. "STAhahahAHAHAHAHAP THAAHAHAHAAA NOOHAHAHAHAT THEREHEHEAahahaaaaaa!"

Toaster caught on and did the same thing on the other side.

Kirby lost it, thrashing wildly, a few tears running down his face. He could hardly breathe from laughing so much. The toaster noticed this and smiled. "Alright guys, time to let him loose."

Begrudgingly, Kirby was untied. He started to pant, a large grin still on his face, despite how he felt. A few giggles escaped. He stared at the smiling faces of his friends. He tried his best to glare, but that stupid grin was still plastered on his face.

Blankie threw himself on Kirby's face, giving him a hug. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No." Kirby said bluntly.

The rest of the seized the opportunity and ran to Kirby. Kirby was afraid they would tickle him again, but they surprised him by hugging him. He would normally pull away rudely. He almost did, but…he felt…different.

This time, he smiled a genuine smile and hugged them back. No matter what they did or how much they got on his nerves, he still loved them all.


End file.
